


The keyblades heir

by Minniewnab



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Mickey Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniewnab/pseuds/Minniewnab
Summary: Prologue: A glimpse into the future
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: A glimpse into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Mickey and Minnie's story in Kingdom hearts. This is their trials through the battles. No one has told only their story and this had been a 10 year work in progress of just that. Waiting through all of the releases of the games to come to this. Please note that the full story will not be uploaded here but I have provided links to where you can read the story so far. 24 chapters completed at this time and so much more to come. Will be completed by Dec 1st. As my merry Christmas to you. Enjoy.

Prologue: A glimpse into the future

This is not the beginning; however the entire story begins here.

I do not own any of the characters or kingdom hearts.

It was the very best of times…and yet the worst possible timing. How could this have happened? After everything they have done to prevent this event. Years of lonely nights sleeping in solitude, adjacent bedrooms, wanting to be near him and longing to feel his touch. All was lost the night he came home from the war.

The Queen raced down the corridors of her brilliant castle, tears streaking her worried face. She finally finds the sanctuary in which she was looking for and throws the doors open wide and shuts them swiftly, almost collapsing behind them. She flings herself onto the bed and weeps.

Meanwhile in the courtyard the King and his young apprentice where practicing combat drills when suddenly Daisy the queen's Lady in waiting, absconded anxiously into the mist of the false battle. "Your Majesty..." she said breathlessly "your Majesty come quick it's… it's the queen. She barely finished the sentence before she fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain from the jaunt.

It was almost as if time had ceased, it took him no longer than the wind passing against ones face to reach their bedroom. And there half on the bed and half off, draped in sadness lay his queen. "Minnie!, oh my love what's troubling you." "What is it that I can do to make you smile again? Name it and it is yours." The room fell silent and still the echoing of her whimpers could barely be heard from outside the door. That would be the only sound that came for minutes as a host of close friends stood just outside.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity she leaned her head upon his shoulder and said "My king, my love… I have failed you." In the kings thoughts her words did not connect as he pondered what could this beautiful creature have done to ever feel like she had let him down. Before he could say a word she took his hand and placed it firmly upon her belly.

The king knew then what this was she was trying to tell him without uttering the words that would complete her madness. Mickey leaned in to his wife and took her gently by the chin, wiping away the remaining tears that were left slowly drifting down her face. "My dear," he said gently. "We knew one day this might happen and nothing we do now is going to change the fact that you are now holding within your womb the heir to Disney castle.

"Mickey…" she cried. "What about the prophecy?" "What about our child who must bear the burden of the key blade?" "What…" She paused. As she was caught off guard by that same goofy grin he gets when life is going his way. "You smile at this?"She questioned. "No, my dear, I smile at the revelation that the life that you now carry within you was made in love, will be raised in love and will be the greatest ruler that this world or any of the worlds has ever seen.


	2. The Return of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser chapters. Please read and review on fanfiction site. Links are provided for you.
> 
> The lemon chapter that followed this will not be posted here but can be found at the following link.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5340537/3/The-Keyblade-s-Heir

Disney castle's lights had shown brighter than usual that night. The king could almost see the entire kingdom, that was also thanks to the many stars lighting their way. The worlds they worked so hard to save, the worlds they sacrificed so many years protecting, now illuminating their way home. The king's thoughts however, were abruptly interrupted by an unintelligible outburst.

Look your magestehy it's da castle! The magician quacked. The king shot up from his seat and headed to the window of the gummi ship hoping to catch even a glimpse of his queen. Goofy glanced over at the king, acknowledging the desperation in his face decided to chime in with his own reassuring gesture. Gosh, yur majesty, it looks like Queen Minnie has every light in the castle on, almost as if she knew we were comin huh?

The king smiled at this, knowing in his heart that within the hour he would be home. Home and able to embrace his love and hold her as he has desired to do for so long. Yes, Goofy it seems she has. The king managed as he rubbed the back of his head in thought his face with a slight blush to it. Donald and Goofy resisted the temptation to embarrass him further. The three sat in anxious anticipation as they made there way closer to home.

Back at Disney castle the Queen was preparing herself for another long and lonely night, her lady in waiting assisting her in dressing for the evening. The Queen solemnly took the ribbon from her hair and began to brush it slowly, lost in her thoughts of the day's events. Daisy walked over to her and gently removed the brush from her hand and took over.

At first Daisy resisted speaking for a moment as she didn't want to burden the Queen with anymore obligating circumstances but decided to address her concerns anyway. After all, she is not only the Queen's lady in waiting but her counsel as well and it was her job to make certain the queens duties are carried out. After convincing herself this was the only and proper action, she piped up with a barely audible, Your Majesty…

Half of her wished for the Queen to be so lost in thought she would not acknowledge her, yet the other half wished she would answer a few questions that needed her attention.

Hmm, wha? Oh, yes Daisy. The Queen replied as she was awakened from her thoughts.

Reluctantly Daisy addressed her concerns. Your Majesty, in court today, with the counsel of elders where they speaking of replacing you and King Mickey?

Oh, Daisy of course not! The queen scoffed. They just like to stick their noses in where it doesn't belong, that's all. I wouldn't be at all concerned with that. She said firmly, waving her hand in a gesturing manner as to end the topic; unfortunately Daisy is not known for taking subtle hints and invited herself in for a more expansive answer.

Yes, your grace but with the impending coup with the elders and the king in constant danger don't you think that the elders have a point? Maybe it is time that you and the king at least try to conceive an heir… once the king returns that is…

Daisy looked down at the floor, hesitant to initiate any further statements as the look on the Queen's face went from shock to fear. The queen quickly rose from her vanity, and began pacing in front of the mirror exacerbated. Daisy you know why the king and I have decided against that. She said trying to calm herself but was unsuccessful. Don't you think I long for a child of my own? The queen almost shouted as tears welled up in her fluttering brown eyes.

Oh, Min….Minnie I'm so sorry to have said that to you. . Daisy held her friend as the queens tears spilled onto her face, but just as the queen went to wipe them away she caught a glimpse of a strange light heading right for Disney castle. Daisy Look! The queen shouted. Stunned and amazed by its strange glow the two moved toward the open bay window for a better look. Daisy, is that? It can't be… can it? Daisy responded.

Your Majesty that is the king's gummi ship! She bellowed almost falling out of the window with excitement. The queen smiled as she realized Daisy was right, and announced to her lady in waiting, "The king has returned", there is only time for happy tears, fetch my cloak.

The Lady in waiting did as she was told and the two women raced to the gardens as quickly as their feet could carry them. The ship had only just landed as the two stopped only yards away waiting and praying for it to be their loves that emerge. As the doors slowly opened a lanky familiar figure emerged with a bow, followed by a quack of lightning, bolting him right out of the way.

Donald raced to daisy as Goofy tried to console his rear, holding her tightly almost forgetting the Queens presence all together. Oh, your magestehy, he bowed a little ashamed he had not done so to begin with. Never mind that Donald where is he, is he with you? Where is the king? The half composed Queen asked desperation clearly written all over her face.

Before Donald could say anything her answer was standing on the plank of the ship, arms open wide and smiling through his tears. She gasped in fear and delight. Fear that he wasn't really there and she would run over there and he would be gone, yet delight that she still saw him standing there after she exhaled the breath she had held from her bedroom.

She ran to him, her bare feet caked in mud, her nightgown lightly damp from the dew but she didn't care. All she could think was "I have to hold him before I wake up, before I wake up and this was all a dream". Her tears were steadily streaming down her face as he too started to run towards her.

"I have to touch her face he thought". "I have to feel her kiss before I wake up in that awful hotel room." They stopped just short of each other, only their noses were touching at first. He slowly lifted his shaking hand to her face and began to wipe away her tears with gentle kisses. She broke down into his arms realizing he was really there. The two ended up on the ground embraced in one another, completely unaware of the small audience behind them.

Goofy gestured to for them to depart. Donald took Daisy's hand as they disappeared into the castle leaving the two lovers to their much deserved reunion.

Mickey looked at his wife, hard. Memorizing every new feature he could take in. Her face was riddled with worry, but she was just as lovely as the day he had left her. His however was painted with guilt. Min… He started to speak but instead he swept her up into his arms and carried her back towards the castle into her bedroom. He gently placed her onto the bed removing her cloak as he continued to kiss her gentle lips.

Your Majesty, she started but was cut off by the king's response. "I may be the king Minnie, but I am first and foremost your husband and you do not need to address me as anything other than Mickey". He softly began to run his hand up her nightgown across her leg, as he pulled her closer to him kissing her deeply. In fact he said with a sly air, in-between his lavish kisses; I want to hear you say it. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Knowing full well what he meant by the statement she conceded to remove his shirt but was taken back by what she saw.

Mickey! She almost screamed. That's not exactly what I meant by that sweetheart he said, knowing full well he was being a smart-alek. Minnie who was unresolved by his demeanor on the subject rolled her eyes and said "No, what happened to you?" "What kind of danger were you really in to receive such scars?" Oh, what have they done to you? She said with true concern in her voice. Normally Mickey would resolve to tell her but not tonight.

Mickey's eyes widened he was not in the mood to talk of war, his heart had other passions in mind. He leaned in close and whispered softly and slowly into her ear, almost instantly making her melt into his arms. "Not tonight". And with that, he began kissing her passionately, over and over until she finally gave in and proceeded to let him take her. It is said, that the night the king returned the Queens moans could be heard from the east wing of the castle to the stable houses outside


	3. Something's Amiss

Something amiss

Two month's have passed since the return of the king, and everything is as it should be. He was home, everyone was safe and things seemed to be getting back to normal. The King advances through his kingdom observing the musketeer's training, inspecting their abilities and critiquing their form.

In the garden just behind the training grounds, the Queen was accompanied by her usual assembly of attendants, waiting maids and aristocrats. He stared at her for a moment, taking in every ounce of her gracious presence. How beautiful, he thought. She had radiance about her that he hadn't noticed before, almost as if she were glowing.

Taking notice of the time, Mickey began expeditiously making his way to the garden as he knew all to well the consequences of keeping his lovely wife waiting long, solely entertaining the entourage of society's elite. She would most certainly lecture him in their chambers later and may forbid him entry after. As his father told him, "chambers are for beds and bedding not for inquisitions or criticisms"," leave that for court."

Moments before the King arrived upon the gathering however; an unexpected outcry of panic seemed to be coming from that very direction causing him to sprint to the scene at once. As he made his way through the crowd, the cause of the distress was soon realized. There on the ground lay his queen. A hard pang of fear shot through his body as he rushed to her side at once, nearly casting aside onlookers in the way.

Minnie! He cried as he gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her swiftly within the castle walls. Once inside, he laid her thoughtfully upon a nearby settee taking the utmost care with her person. "Call for the doctor." "And fetch Donald and Goofy at once" the king commanded as he tried with every effort to revive his dear wife.

Daisy, who had been only moments behind the king, tried to explain what had occurred to no avail as she too did not understand this unfortunate event herself. "Your majesty "She didn't appear to be feeling unwell, until moments before your arrival." "She just collapsed!" The panting duck had begun to feel uneasy as well, and promptly decided to seat herself on the ground next to the queen.

The magician and knight had just arrived in query .The King, who was holding his love's hand trying desperately to arouse her, was too consumed to answer their pleas for his acknowledgement. Daisy then proceeded to explain the situation to them when the king noticed Minnie's eyes had started to flutter.

"She's awake!" he shouted. "Minnie can you hear me?" "Minnie! Minnie…" he continued. The Queen's eyes danced for a moment before he came into focus and she began to speak. "What happened Mickey?" she asked with more concern for him than herself.

Mickey proceeded to help her to an upright position and began to account for the happenings of the moments leading up to her awaking, as well as advising her that he had called for the doctor and she WOULD be seeing him.

"I'm fine!" she pressed. ""I'm sure this was just a fluke! I was probably too hot and too tired to be outside in a ball gown entertaining a conglomeration of overzealous stuffed shirts." She pleaded with the King but he still insisted she see the doctor no matter how she protested.

The doctor soon arrived and gestured for the Queen to be examined, as he proceeded to close the door he gave a reassuring smile to the king. Donald, Daisy, Goofy waited quietly as the king paced back and forth before the door. It seemed like hours had past, in reality it had only been a short while. "What's taking so long?" Mickey announced breaking the uneasy silence.

Donald got up from his seat and walked over to his old friend and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "Everythingggs gonna be fine your magestehy, you'll see."Donald began with ha halfhearted smile. Daisy noticed that kind words, no matter how comforting they seemed were not going to help cease the impatience of the worried king so she decided to make a suggestion of her own. "Your majesty…" "Why don't you go and finish your rounds with the musketeers and I will come and get you when the doctor is finished with the Queen?" Daisy queried also with a halfhearted smile.

"I don't know…," Mickey said with uncertainty. "What if she needs…?" but before the king could finish his sentence he was cut off by the insistent female duck waving her feathery finger.

"Bup! Bup! Bup! You aren't doing anyone any good moping around here, neither are these two...take them with you as well, won't you!"

"Alright", the king said reluctantly. "But you WILL come and fetch me the moment she emerges wont you?" he half pleaded and half demanded. "Of course I will." The female duck said with a smile. "I am sure that had it been anything serious the doctor would have emerged with news by now, go on…Everything will be fine." The duck insisted.

The king knew that Daisy was his wife's closest friend and was assured she was just as worried as he was leading him to trust her with this. So he motioned for his two companions and hesitantly left the castle, and proceeded to the training grounds.

Not soon after the King departed, the doors of the infirmary flung open with great force. The queen darted past the lady in waiting and continued to run down the great hall wailing. Daisy didn't waste any time giving her chase or even speaking with the doctor. She recalled the promise she had made to the worried king and immediately started sprinting toward the training grounds at once.

The Queen raced down the corridors of her brilliant castle, tears streaking her worried face. She finally finds the sanctuary in which she was looking for and throws the doors open, shutting them swiftly and almost collapsing behind them. She bolts toward the bed, throwing herself upon it and weeps.

Meanwhile in the courtyard the King and his young apprentice where practicing combat drills when suddenly Daisy, ran anxiously into the mist of the false battle. "Your Majesty..." She said breathless "your Majesty come quick it's… it's the queen." She had barely finished the sentence before she fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain from the jaunt. Donald raced over kneeling to her as the king took off in the direction of the castle.

It was almost as if time had ceased, it took him no longer than the wind passing against ones face to reach their bedroom. And there, with her head buried into the bed, draped in sadness lay his queen. "Minnie! Oh, My love!" "What can I do to make you better?" "Name it and it is yours."

The king's heartfelt words echoed in the Queen's ear along with her own heartbeat. The room fell silent and the still echoes of her labored breathing could barely be heard from outside the door. That would be the only sound that came for minutes as a host of close friends awaited anxiously outside.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity she leaned her head upon his shoulder and said "Mickey, My love… I have failed you." She could say no more. In the kings thoughts her words did not connect as he pondered what could this beautiful creature have done to ever feel like she had let him down. Before he could say a word she took his hand and placed it firmly upon her belly.

The king knew then what this was she was trying to tell him, he also realized why this had upset her so. Mickey leaned in to his wife and took her gently by the chin, wiping away the remaining tears that were left slowly drifting down her face.

"My dear, this is not a circumstance that calls for fault" he said gently. "We knew one day this might happen and nothing we do now is going to change the fact that you are now holding within your womb the heir to Disney castle." The king stated in a firm but soothing manner.

"Mickey…" The Queen cried almost hysterical. "What about the prophecy?" "What about our child who must bear the burden of the key blade should you….ahh I can't even think it!"She carried on. "What…" She paused, as she was caught off guard by that same goofy grin he gets when life is going his way.

"Why are you smiling?"She questioned. "A prophecy that will imprison our child to an impending life of war and chaos and you are smiling?" she sighed.

"No, my dear, I smile at the revelation that the life that you now carry within you was made in love, will be raised in love and will be the greatest ruler that this world or any of the worlds has ever seen.

Chapter end.


	4. Questions and Answers

Mickey tried to remain strong and calm for the sake of his wife's sanity. The pregnancy alone was enough for her worry about. But as cold reality began to set in, his own fears about the prophecy surfaced. He became consumed with finding anything he could on this impending curse. How it worked, how he inherited the key blade, how it chooses its wielder. He spent hours and weeks studying every book in the library, right down to the bible, trying to find the answers he was looking for. All the while Pluto his faithful friend lying beneath his masters feet. Exhausted, Mickey lay perched over a pile of hardbacks and unsigned proclamations, when a soft knock came at the door.

"Enter." He groaned, hoping that it was not one of his attendants reminding him of another duty he had forgotten. But a heavy sigh of relief came when he looked up from the stacks of books before him and there stood his lovely and a bit more pregnant wife. "Mickey, oh dear." She sighed as she brought her hands to her face walking toward him. "Look at the state of you." She said in a pleading tone.

"I'm fine sweetheart, really." He said, trying to give her a convincing smile. His eyes were red, and his hair was matted, he looked as though he had not slept in a year. She eyed him closely. She knew why he was doing this but it had taken its toll and enough was ENOUGH! "Please Mickey, wont you come to bed and rest." She half pleaded and half demanded. He knew she meant business and he was oh so very tired.

As he looked over his wife, he noticed she had grown a bit since his prophecy madness set in. Her royal blue over coat was open just enough for him to see a sheer white linen negligee that just draped her now noticeable bump. He smiled as he reveled at how beautiful she looked in the firelight. She was still so beautiful, although she looked understandably exhausted herself.

His thoughts of romance quickly left him, a crooked frown replacing them as he could not seem shake the feeling that he didn't have as much time as he first thought. He had this unrelenting feeling that the baby would come soon. That was all part and thanks to the doctor's words days earlier about his wife's slight spotting and how she could loose the baby if she was not extremely careful. He quickly shook the thought from his mind determined that would not be the case. He rose from his chair slowly, walking to his wife and gently lifted her up into his arms. "I'm ready", he said flashing her one of his tired yet debonair smiles.

"Mickey really, you don't have to carry me everywhere you know." She stated with a playful yet earnestly concerned tone. "I know", he started. "But I love to have you in my arms, it reminds me of the day we were married." He finished. "Oh Mickey." She half giggled and half sighed. He carried her up to their now joined bedroom, placed her gently on the bed and removing her over coat. Minnie was already in her bed clothes but he was just as royal as when he had arisen. She shifted herself into the bed as he tucked her in with a kiss on the head and proceeded to the other side.

She watched him as he began to undress and climb into bed. The scars from the war were still glistening on his back and chest. She shuttered for a moment at the thought, but that was quickly shaken as he leaned over and laid his head on her chest. He lightly began to kiss and rub her belly, telling the little one inside how much he loved them. Minnie could not help but smile at this as she thought it was the sweetest thing. How a man, who was such a mighty king, who had fought wars and won many battles could be so gentle.

"I love you, Mickey." She sighed into his ear. "I love you, Minnie." He stated. He began slyly reaching his hand around to her sides and began to tickle her on her belly "I love you too, little one!" He laughed. Minnie giggled with delight as they both turned over cuddling close to one another and drifted off to sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks Mickey continued with his search to no avail. Finally about to give up, Mickey's eyes widened and ears perked as he noticed a small ragged book in the study. "Frim and Froes Fairytales by Francis Firm and Fergusson Froes" he read the title out loud to himself and smirked. "Well, it's worth a shot." He said. As he opened the book and skimmed the pages, he noticed this book seemed very familiar to him. Like a memory. But before he had enough time to browse the second page the book began to glow. Like a movie playing in his mind Mickey began to see his life flash before his eyes upon the glowing pages. He saw himself back on the farm with Walt, the day he adopted Pluto to his wedding day with Minnie. Suddenly the memories stopped at one particular scene.

He saw himself sitting on the bank of a river just as the sun was setting, his head resting on this knees and a crown lying next to him on the ground. I remember this day he thought to himself, the day he became the King of Disney castle. This was the day I heard that strange voice calling to me…

Power sleeps within you…

If you give it form it will give you strength…

Choose well…

The day you will open the door is both far off and very near…

Don't be afraid…

You hold the mightiest weapon of all…

I remember. I remember the voice telling me to choose a path. One path led to darkness the other to light. The still familiar voice seemed to buzz in his memories just as the day it had occurred. Then like a flash he was back in the study in his chair holding what seemed to be a simple storybook.

Mickey quickly closed the book looking up from it a bit shaken from the events that had just occurred. He found himself lost in thought…deeply trying to understand what had happened and what to do next. Had he found a portal to the answers he was seeking? Could this simple storybook give him the insight to prevent his child from having to bear the burden of the key blade? "Mickey this is no time to be rash." He said aloud to himself. He wasn't entirely certain that if this book was safe. In fact it could have been planted there by anyone. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Suddenly it came to him. "Merlin." He whispered. And with and inhaled breath Mickey tucked the book under his arm and headed in the direction of the cornerstone.


	5. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter I post here. Read the complete story on the link provided. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1804217/Miss-Minnie-Mouse

Mickey raced in the direction of the cornerstone, rushing right past Daisy and the Queen in the hallway, almost knocking over one of the coats of armor. But he didn't stop. Minnie and Daisy looked at each other quizzically as he disappeared into the doorway of the throne room. Suddenly a rush of worry washed over the Queen as she clasps her hands to her face and looked up at Daisy.

"What in the world…" Daisy started.

"Daisy, maybe he's found something about the prophecy, something horrible that he didn't want to tell me!" The queen said in a worried tone.

"Your majesty…" Daisy began as she took the queen by the shoulders. "He's fine, the baby's fine it's all going to be fine, you'll see." she said trying to calm the now teary eyed queen, although she was not entirely certain that the queen wasn't right. The king had never run past the queen like that, without acknowledging her presence, no matter the hurry he was in. The queen's eyes darted from the throne room door to her hands that were placed over her new found bump.

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Then without a word then the queen turned and began scurrying towards the throne room. Daisy did not dare follow. She knew that Minnie was now on a mission and there was no stopping her.

Mickey had just arrived at the cornerstone and had summoned Merlin when he heard a familiar yet hurried clicking of heels. He turned his attention from the orb of light to the doorway where his wife was standing her hand on her chest panting and reaching out to him. Mickey quickly rushed over to her. "Minnie what's wrong? Is it the baby? What happened?" He stated in the most concerned tone, completely forgetting he had rushed past her in the hall.

"I…" She started almost out of breath. "I was going to ask you the same thing" She finished, looking up to him with worry clearly in her eyes.

Mickey now realizing the panic he had created. He gently took her by the hand and walked her over to a chair by the cornerstone simply for her to rest from the jaunt he had so mistakenly caused. "There now, everything is fine." "Let me tell you what I found." Mickey said trying to smile.

She sat down in anticipation of what he was going to say… Why must she sit if everything was fine? She wondered, not at all thinking it was only for her rest. She wasn't thinking of herself at the moment. Was this news really terrible as she had suspected? She shook the thought from her mind and resolved herself to hear the news be it good or bad, she would take it in stride or so she tried to convince herself.

Mickey slowly began removing the book from under his arm and showed it to her.

"Minnie, do you know what this is?" he asked her gently.

"Well," she began, lifting her brow. "It …it appears to be a story book." She concluded.

"Yes." He said with a unknowing tone.

"But have you seen it before…here in the castle, have you seen this book?" He asked her, his tone now moved to slight anxiety.

"Well, no." she stated now intrigued.

"No Mickey I have never seen that book before this moment." she finished, while wondering what a storybook had to do with anything.

Mickey knew then that this was not a fluke. He began to account the events that had happened in the study. As she listened to him a slight look of terror came over her.

"Mickey, what if that book was planted here?" Minnie questioned with great concern for her husband. Mickey felt his chin with his hand as he answered her.

"That is why I summoned Merlin here, He is the only one who would be able to explain this phenomenon and tell us if this book is the key to finding a way to stop the prophecy." Neither the King nor Queen had noticed that Merlin had entered the room.

"So you want to know about a prophecy ehh?" Merlin piped up.

"Merlin!" Mickey and Minnie both said at the same time with great relief. Mickey immediately greeted his friend and wasted no time in telling him what happened.

"And we found this story book in…" Before Mickey could finish his sentence Merlin had taken the book from the King's hands and looked down at it with great anxiety.

"Where…" Merlin paused. "Where did you find this?" the old wizard said trembling almost as if he were in shock.

"I found it in the study, have you seen this book before Merlin?" Mickey stated.

"Yes, my boy…the night you were born" The old wizard paused for a moment then continued. "So you want to know of the Key blade prophecy, is that right?" he finished with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, please… it is of the greatest importance." Mickey pleaded.

"What do you know of this prophecy so far, your majesty?" Merlin questioned while looking over the book, careful not to open it.

"Not a lot I am afraid." Mickey responded. "Only that should I have a child, the key blade would be passed on, destining them to a life of…" Mickey did not finish and his face signaled to Merlin that he had no intention of doing so. If not for the sake of his dear distressed wife but he couldn't even bring himself to if she was not present. Merlin sensed this.

Minnie held Mickey's hand tighter as she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Merlin took notice and unknowingly proceeded to try and calm the queen. "Not to worry yet my Queen there is time yet, and no need to be saddend as you are yet to become….Oh my…" Merlin stopped himself, as he now noticed the Queen's newest addition to her person as she cradled her belly.

"Yes…it is time" Merlin said to himself. "It is far past the time that I told you a story." The wizard finally spoke up.

Mickey and Minnie moved closer to one another, holding each other for comfort as they both had a sinking feeling that the story Merlin was about to tell them would not have a happy ending.

Merlin then began to recount the prophecy word for word as he remembered it.

An old Wizard far older than myself, came to your parents your majesty, in the night with news that he had a vision. A vision of a gift that was to be bestowed upon their son, but to listen to the tale, it seemed more of a curse.

"Your son will be a great champion for many and many more than those that have settled here on this world. They will know him by the strange sword he carries, one that appears with threat and dissipates as if it never was. They will call him, key blade master and bow to him not only as a king but as a great warrior." For when the warrior king comes forth so shall he bring upon the fates of many."

Mickey's parents were delighted that their son would be a great king but the wizard also heeded a warning.

"But beware…" The old wizard warned.

"The one who bears the key blade shall also bear its burdens…"

"The key blade master will be destined to fight his entire life, going hungry at times and feeling the sting of loneliness too often. He will reject the key blade but it will ultimately find his hands once more. He will win a great many battles but to no avail he shall undoubtedly be at war."

"Eventually his hands will grow tired of fighting, his feet will be weary from running and his efforts will seem in vain."

"And so from the adjournment of this great warrior shall the next blade bearer come forth from the womb of his cherished queen."

"But the key blade spares no pain; for she too will feel the agony that it brings forth."

"She will watch her lover tired and scared from battles, longing for his presence when the key blade calls. The pain will not stop there as her heart will ache and she will wish for death knowing that as her child is born unto this world they were only destined to die for it."

Merlin stopped there sensing the silent outcry from the queens aching heart. Mickey held his wife as hot tears streamed steadily down her face. Her heart was breaking before their eyes at even the mention of death. Mickey tried to comfort her but he knew that they needed answers, he needed to know how he could save his unborn child.

"What about the book?" Mickey said gesturing to Merlin but still holding Minnie and never taking his eyes from hers.

"This book is very powerful." Merlin began. "It is not a child's toy or game. This book is a portal, a portal to the past…Present…and"

before Merlin could finish Mickey still looking up at minnie finished the sentece with"Future."


End file.
